Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Sonic Hedgehog)
Doctor Ivo Robotnik, most known as Doctor Robotnik, Doctor Eggman or simply Robotnik, is a professional evil scientist and the primary antagonist of the Sonic Hedgehog Series. He is known as the creator of his nemesis: Sonic Hedgehog. He is voiced by Mike Polloc in all games. In almost all games, Robotnik is usually the final boss, the exception being Tazed (where he is a playable character in multiplayer), Sonic Racing (where he is a playable character), Sonic Twinsanity (where he is the first boss and then becomes a playable character in some levels) and Sonic Titan (where he is also the first boss). History Early Life Robotnik spent his youth as the youngest son in a family of circus clowns (later said in the The Wrath of Robotnik). Unlike his family, which loved the spotlight and making people laugh, Ivo spent most of his time reading science books. He was always teased, and at the age of three, had an Egg tattooed on his back by a particularly evil group of circus performers. But soon, the torment stopped, after a "freak" explosion wiped out his entire family, leaving Robotnik to fend for himself - though a brother of his survived, as Ivo's nephew, Ferb, is well known to him (however, Robotnik may have married and been Ferb's father himself, as in Twinsanity, he says "My so... err... NEPHEW!") - this was when Robotnik decided that he would not rest until he ruled the world. At the age of four, Robotnik left for Madame Gruntilda's Academy of Evil, a school for evil children ruled by Madame Gruntilda. It was here that Robotnik met up with his life-long associates, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Chester V. But soon, the torture of bullying caught up with Robotnik again, and he and Heinz Doofenshmirtz decided to sneak out and go to high school, where they thought they would be revered for being the youngest people to ever graduate. At the age of eight, both Robotnik and Doofenshmirtz enrolled in high school. But even here they were mocked by the cruel teenagers, a tradition that became the story of his life. It was also at this age in which Robotnik made his very first prototype of the Evolv-O' Ray on his own, although credit is given to both Heinz and Ivo. He then made his pet parrots Victor and Moritz be his first test subjects. The experiment went wrong, sending the two twins into the 10th Dimension where they learned skills from the dimension and later returned for revenge on Robotnik in Sonic Twinsanity. They suffered through high school together until another "freak" explosion blew up the entire building, as well as most of the surrounding town. By some amazing coincidence, they were far away from the detonation, two miles underground in an abandoned plutonium mine. They decided to split and went on a world-smashing rampage. The terrible twosome, calling themselves the Eggman Commandos, left in their wake a trail of charred earth so monumental that they became international criminals. Seeking sanctuary from the various forces against them, they found three deserted islands off of the coast of New Zealand and set up shop. Soon, realizing that his chubby body couldn't crush a fly, Robotnik figured the only way to take over the world was to create an army that would do his bidding for him. In memory of his "glory days", Robotnik named them the Eggman Commandos. In a moment of diabolical genius, Doofenshmirtz came up with the ideas for the Evolv-O' Ray, an energy force capable of mutating common animals into intelligent super-beasts; and the Robotnik Sputnik, a device that trains the mutated animals to obey their master. Robotnik, however, did not see one small problem with the machine. ''Sonic Hedgehog'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alternate Canon